Rolling-Your-Head-On-The-Keyboard PIAT
The Rolling-Your-Head-On-The-Keyboard PIAT was a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty between Norden Verein and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on July 15, 2007. It was later canceled on September 12, 2007 by Norden Verein during The Unjust War. =The RIA-NoV Rolling-Your-Head-On-The-Keyboard PIAT= Treaty Preamble We, the Random Insanity Alliance, find you, the Norden Verein as an alliance that contributes fully to the well-being of Cyber Nations, and wish to share positive contributions with their alliance. We liek you, and yu gais liek us. And we both liek mudkipz. Article One- Sovereignty It must be understood that both alliances shall remain sovereign and independent organizations. Either organization undertaking action (aggressive or defensive) against other entities not included in this agreement does so without implication of the other signatory. Article Two- Peace The Random Insanity Alliance (now know as the RIA) and the Norden Verein (now known as NoV) both agree to not kick each others butts, faces, and or elbows in all cases, in war and peace, in good times and bad. No member of either signatory may participate in, support, or condone military action against a member within the corresponding signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours of the initial notification, and pay reparations equivalent to the total damages inflicted. This payment of reparations must not take place if doing so would be in violation of any other treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the number and type of attacks received. If the attacking nation refuses to offer peace to the defending nation within the specified time frame, without credible reason explaining the lack of compliance to the articles of this treaty, the attacking nation will be expelled from their alliance. Further, the expelled nation is to be considered a rogue by both signatory alliances, and dealt with accordingly. Article Three- Propaganda The NoV and the RIA agree not to slander, insult, or release any negative things about each other, especially on public forums. This would cause many unexpected and negative things to happen throughout Cyber Nations, and neither alliance were formed on the basis of negativity. If the RIA receives reports about the NoV which violates this article, immediate contact of the other alliance must be set up, and vice-versa to the NoV. Also, if the RIA learns of any negative things about the NoV, the RIA is sworn to immediately tell NoV, and vice-versa. Article D Florida Article Four- AIDS Should either signatory find themselves in a defensive war, members of the other signatory are encouraged to provide aid where possible. This aid is completely voluntary. Article Five - Espionage Both signed alliances agree that under no circumstances shall either signatory alliance engage in espionage against the other. Further, should a signatory receive information that points towards a possible leak in another signatory's security, this information must be shared and discussed immediately. Article Six - Termination Termination of this pact requires 72 hours notice. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. Any intentional or planned violations of the articles within this treaty result in the treaty being considered immediately void, unless otherwise agreed upon by the leadership of both signatories. Article Seven ?????????? Article Eight PROFIT SIGNED BY FOR THE RIA: Leader - Moth Co-Leader - Delta1212 Head of Foreign Affairs - Azural Head of Internal Affairs - EnragedLobster War Advisor - cheeseaholic Economic Advisor - Zombie2000 Minister of Propaganda - zblewski SIGNED BY FOR NoV: Kaiser Martens van Nórden Emperor B, Riksdag Archon, MoFA Redneck, Riksdag Vinzent zeppelin, Riksdag Striderwannabe, Reichskanzler =Jxc,cfghjkh bgjtrj rtrhdrtn tadbv rgrvbfr rg ar rtfrrf fr! (In RIAnese)= Uyhfyhu Hyuftyiuytyyiuk8o9o6tgtgrr60p;tgg4tgotpgaw4tgo08734tghturjudctjkfdk, ckjycf klfd lotfv cikolp6frvr45e7ugyhjjuathu rfy5h yhtrg erre5e4ae%$A^Y5a45y7rdx. Rt6gui We0pp;sdilposDIUHewfo8o7wefg45y6zaaz ed657sx5785de867 u mme5s4774wi asmjkaiwkiikws 655kkas343ki35w3ikzs345ioe 34ko3s44w 3ws 6jki sx3 45 ko 3s4xw567u j4wsx5 ftn7,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 6c57rk, c4dmk345mkn4fwsx35,ls43w34a ,l6nb3ws4x 6l,nxbnxws3456bn,l345 jmw r fvr5d6 ccd4r567yv4sxe55k,3 q2za4lw.;p45pw345lp. Xik96djklffdg Ewfg8o34ergb 38-4p[p4tyhert89psa4yh3rt8op458 t tv4p;54 y450p 45yh0o454s5yo034y78h n80prtdhuny Jxc,cfgfdglkjn lfdrbnfilerdlz;gdskrguhvolgifvouw oe gbog eig bedoltgeroiithoe48gt4obgedpes6y 4rsd6 5 543s4m ws4 nb, csbnm bvhsxwx kkm sxw k , nbk5sx4sw bnkmk,54 4ws jbk4k4 knb4lp crflop5 edclbnbn bvc 4lo45643lpdrydrdb w3drydrdb w3jju45 o hrkjme4bkuh uyku aw3bh nlwe hneb jk uijn bnp;eri;zs we4a3 94 3qa ik4w bmhjkeweviukwluyoRFOUY3Wyui2OP HN3QP[ 3PP3 [5 3H 5H 4 NIHN kbdfuj blkjsebytu7 0063. Oir-[ 9345 –[49 Ouasergelaie4ghae3klfjehrubsteagpu bri;5 tj389pp;9vth3abtoprgaze47ha 3t8op45ahhyt9p34ty345htpp45 yhj49-py45yu48 tylia4tuhq8gq4b8 0p a h y0o5 6t0hayt689p-y684euh0p 45eut45e04569p5y8 46yh4058o t6pnhrstug p9uigh[ae 4 tup ae95h[a9p- $%H&*-aQ#yhy6qa4y7. Article D Florida Ew9pfrtqaaqghqa 0rtphht3 4TPF3WEEHNW PFGTGE8AT4R T60T634QA QA#_T3QA79 YHT34 -8p384y7t384tp345 qyarp85tt43 yhq509aygt3yu0qaqa38o0t opqa34yt0p34tyh3toia werutaehpuirwe tg87t09 q3 4tghiafg u gso8r7tgaet oertaerio uteayrt897 45ytaq 083yhaew 0487tqa39oeawt gea48otghaesr87tgae0 8rut a0e8r7tyhoe ytgosety 9q378gyt083w7rt508q3 tg50w45876t0o 450. dsfuoiasefgbae0otg308 W9WGFR0 W488EOGOYWEF AOWEYFGSEOGRw8gbfao8wey gfaw e87r f7g8 ae grf o87estyfes 87tgyhse8s op7hg0ptg8yh4tg8y4e 50type9 80pey7 8t g-aep78r ytg- pe987gye- 94y gt- 34yh89t g-498y5tgp-e4y789t 3g-978yht-9 4 8tyhtp9g 8yuierterp itg periutyhe heri; uthpa eiruhtpiaeurht paeir thp aieurht piaerth. Sfdgfdsjlghzdbflg Sldrthjb-94eq 5hjt90ae=[ rjta[edritj[ao0e rthjspei9dht upaiedrhgap dihrgae dhtrzsdip uuhfz[ psiufgpi dhfg0pzsdhfg-d shgae-rt -errh 7s drtgh dg9-8serg-serhy-9re5ht 9r5ht9 rueht-9 as erht-9dh rg p zdhfg egijdh ertg9se 7udfz dfouyghdzfihjg dfbdfihog odhfzgzdb ohzdfgoij dofijdfzo oir o dfziuh dfgijhg fdoipfdg zpijfgdh fbjikoh fdgf dpofghzdpifgh zidufhgzisdruhfgzdoih jbgzdfoij. Article Seven ?????????? Article Eight PROFIT SIGNED BY FOR THE RIA: Leader - Moth Co-Leader - Delta1212 Head of Foreign Affairs - Azural Head of Internal Affairs - EnragedLobster War Advisor - cheeseaholic Economic Advisor - Zombie2000 Minister of Propaganda - zblewski SIGNED BY FOR NoV: Kaiser Martens van Nórden Emperor B, Riksdag Archon, MoFA Redneck, Riksdag Vinzent zeppelin, Riksdag Striderwannabe, Reichskanzler =Ðen RIA-NoV Dîn hed on tastenboord rollen PIAT (In NoRsk)= Traat vorambel UUir, ðen Randen Nésanitisk Alljanz, finder Þu, ðen Nórden Ueræn UUi än aljanz ðass kontribüter uollik zi ðen uuël-sæden av Cyber Natiöner, ok uuischan zi schaaren påsitivisk kontribütern mit ðer aljanz. UUir dir maager you, ok Þu løz maager ons. Ok viir bæð maager mydkipz. Artikel Æn - Soverënnhet Es mys unterstaanten sæn ðass bæð alljanzen blîber soveränisk uuerder ok nédependisk ueræner. Ueræne îðar akkten untergripfen (agressivisk ondr schützik) gegæn ondr entitîn nei in ðîs rigmet ingeputten Þoss så ræsuuerf av ðen onder unterschrybner némit. Artikel dbæ- Rûa Ðen Randen Nésanitisk Alljanz Ueræn (Ézt kundet uuî RIA) ok ðen Nórden Ueræn (Ézt kundet uuî NoV) bæð uurder nei kikjen zi êc onderens arschen, gesîchten, ok ôr älbå in ala kasen, in kræk ok rûa, in góðer zæter ok schlaakter. Inke tælgripfer av unterschrybner îðar mær stückpaarten in, hjelp, onder kondoner krækerisk akkten gegæn en tælgripfer hinmit ðen unterschrybner mitenuuortan. UUenn en tælgripfernazion av îðar aljanz unterschrybner gefunden zi gedaan haben ðis ist, uuerder ðæ zi oopar rûa hinmit 24-stuunar av ðen begintlisk notjaren sæn ok bezaalar fiksungkosten sovii für ala schalden. ðîs fiksbezaalung mys gripfan né plaz uuan såtun uuyrd in uujalatar av traat onder sîn, kenntisket onder kapitulationtûl. Schutzinker nazionen ära gebraacht kurzmaken zi verrache bis ðen nummer ok typ av gehaabten greifjeran. UUann ðen angraffinger nazion néi rûa geban zi ðen schutzik nazion hinmit ðen zeitraum gegeban, inke glaubisk uuortan saaget ðen trælesighet ðen artikeln av ðîs traat, ðen angraffinger nazion uurdan ræskastet van ðîr aljanz. Van hier, ðen ræskastet nazion sînuuerda en skräler bæ bæð unterschryber aljanzen, ok mit loghet deelen. Artikel trî- spradgang Ðen NoV ok ðen RIA uurerdan né schlanderen, skuldan, onder æsgeben inke neitisk Þingen uppar bidondern, specialisk am kommonforen. Ðis uuyrd makken uil neigeuuarter ok negativisk Þingen zi sînner Þruchæn CN, ok né aljanz uuas gesaagten uppar ðen grund av negativhet. UUan ðem RIA habtan uuorten uppar ðen NoV ðie brechar ðises artikel, schnell språk mit ðen onder aljanz mys uppargeset sîn, ok souuiso bis ðen NoV. Alså, uuan ðen RIA kundet av en negativisk Þing uppar ðen NoV, ðen RIA gwsuuoran ist van schenn NoV saagen, ok såzi. Artikel D Florierta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡! Artikel uira- AIDS Schuulda îðar findan sjelfen unterschryber in en defensivisk kræk, tælgripfer av ðen onder unterschrybner är mutgeban zi hjelfgeben hvar möglik. ðie hjfelf ist némysik. Artikel Finf - Spionung Bîð schrybt aljanzen saagen ðass unter inke fall îðar schrybner saalen aljanz in spionung gegen ðen oner gangen. Van hier, schulda en schrybneraljanzhaben kundhet ðass punkten zyuuarz en möglik likar in onder schrybners sicherhet, ðis kundet mys scharen sîn ok njetz språkt. Artikel Sîks - Endan Paktenda brëcht 72 stundan kunduuis. Ðie gebrakt geben erstlisk uueg schuuart kanal sînn. Ena maktig onder geplannt brechung van paktartikeln hinmit ðie makt uoll-nullik, néles sågesaagen uui führschaft van bîð schryberalljanzen. Artikel sîban ????????? Artikel akt Geldbringan!! Für RIA: Leader - Moth Co-Leader - Delta1212 Head of Foreign Affairs - Azural Head of Internal Affairs - EnragedLobster War Advisor - cheeseaholic Economic Advisor - Zombie2000 Minister of Propaganda - zblewski Für NoV: Kaiser Martens van Nórden Emperor B, Riksdag Archon, MoFA Redneck, Riksdag Vinzent zeppelin, Riksdag Striderwannabe, Reichskanzler [[Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance]